


This Is a Fruit Of Our Love

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, M/M, Mpreg Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry nie potrafią się ze sobą porozumieć, dlatego zrywają ze sobą. Jednak potem wychodzi na jaw coś nieoczekiwanego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is a Fruit Of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy shot, który udało mi się napisać od początku do końca! Wiem, że nie jest idealny, ale nie należę do uzdolnionych pisarsko osób. Po prostu przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł i napisałam go jak najlepiej umiałam. To moje wypociny i nikt nie każe wam tego czytać i mam nadzieję, że ci co już to przeczytają, nie zniechęcą się przez to do moich tłumaczeń.

Między nimi coś było nie tak. Coś się popsuło. Już nie byli taką idealną parą jak kiedyś. A było tak pięknie prawda? Tacy zakochani, tacy szczęśliwi razem ze sobą już od pół roku. A dokładniej od 7,5 miesiąca.

Dokładnie 6 tygodni temu w swoją szóstą miesięcznicę przeżyli swój pierwszy raz. I to nie wtedy wszystko się popsuło. Było wspaniale, obydwoje byli trochę niepewni swoich ruchów, ale byli pewni, że chcą to zrobić, ponieważ się kochają, a to miało tylko umocnić ich związek. I tak było, ale od dwóch tygodni Harry nie zachowywał się już tak samo. Już nie był tym samym Harrym, w którym Louis się zakochał.

\- Zayn, ja już dłużej tak nie mogę, rozumiesz? Nie potrafię. Harry on… kocham go, ale nie on nie zachowuje się już tak samo, jak kiedyś - powiedział Louis, szukając pomocy u swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Jednak Zayn nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jako jego przyjaciel doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Louis uprawiał ostatnio seks z Harrym i co? Ma mu powiedzieć, iż istnieje możliwość, że to wszystko przez to? Dla faceta to jak rozćwiartowanie na kawałki.

\- Słuchaj, Lou… - zaczął, jednak Louis mu przerwał.

\- Wiem, o czym myślisz, Zayn. Też przeszło mi to przez myśl, ale gdyby tak było, to chyba nigdy byśmy tego nie powtórzyli, prawda? Poza tym to się zaczęło dwa tygodnie temu, a dobrze wiesz, iż nasz pierwszy raz miał miejsce kiedy indziej.

O tak, Zayn doskonale to wiedział. Louis planował ten dzień już jakieś trzy miesiące naprzód i oczywiście on musiał tego wszystkiego słuchać. A Tomlinson nigdy nie należał do zdecydowanych osób, więc dość często zmieniał zdanie. Gdyby nie Zayn, tak naprawdę wszystko, by odwołał, ponieważ dzień przed jak zwykle musiała mu się włączyć jego strona królowej dramatu. Jednak Malik jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel, wiedział, jak należy mu przemówić do rozsądku. I wygląda na to, iż finalnie wszystko się udało, skoro...

\- Czekaj, w takim razie ile razy to zrobiliście? - Na twarzy Zayna od razu ukazało się szczere zainteresowanie. Louis za to zarumienił się na jego słowa.

\- Osiem - wymamrotał cicho.

\- Co? - Tego Zayn się kompletnie nie spodziewał, ale Louis miał rację. Skoro zrobili to tyle razy w tak krótkim czasie, to na pewno myli się co do prawdziwego powodu. - Dobra, czyli ten pomysł odpada. Masz jakiś inny?

\- Nie, Zayn, nie mam. Jedyne co wiem, to, że przy każdym moim spotkaniu z Harrym sprzeczamy się o byle gówno. Wczoraj mnie zwyzywał za to, iż jak poszedłem do sklepu na przerwie to kupiłem mu Marsa, a nie Snickersa. Kiedy wyraźnie powiedział wcześniej, „obojętnie Lou, byleby coś słodkiego”. - Powiedział wyraźnie rozdrażniony Louis, imitując pod koniec głos Harry’ego.

\- Ale to jest powód, dla którego chcesz z nim zerwać? - Zapytał niedowierzająco Malik.

\- Ja tego nie chcę, Zayn, nie chcę, ale my już nawet w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. Ja właśnie to chcę zrobić, porozmawiać z nim, na poważnie.

\- Zrobisz, jak uważasz, lecz obojętnie co zrobisz Lou, będziesz miał moje wsparcie - powiedział, rozprostowując ramiona dla Louisa.

Tomlinson z chęcią się do niego przytulił. - Dziękuję Zayn. - Posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.

~*~

Następnego dnia Louis po skończonych lekcjach czekał na Harry’ego pod szkołą. Mimo że byli w tym samym wieku, nie chodzili razem do klasy. A Harry często wychodził z sali jako jeden z ostatnich.

Gdy tylko go zauważył, zawołał. - Harry!

\- Czego? - Powiedział niezbyt miłym głosem, ale to nie zraziło Louisa.

\- Możemy porozmawiać?

\- Mów - splunął Harry.

\- Na osobności - poprosił delikatnie, Lou.

\- A to niby dlaczego? Co ci znowu nie odpowiada - Zaczął Harry, wściekle gestykulując rękami.

Louis złapał jego dłonie w swoje własne i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie wszystkie rozmowy można przeprowadzić publicznie, pójdziemy do parku, dobrze?

\- Niech będzie - zgodził się Harry. Louis puścił jego jedną rękę, ale drugą nadal trzymał, kierując ich w odpowiednią stronę.

Harry nie rozumiał swojego zachowania. Nie chciał tak naskoczyć na Lou, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak nic tak naprawdę nie zrobił. Od jakiegoś czasu jego reakcje były często całkowicie przesadzone, a on nie miał pojęcia, co jest tego przyczyną.

Gdy dotarli do parku, Harry usiadł na ławce, podnosząc kolana pod brodę, kiedy Louis stanął naprzeciwko niego.

\- To o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - Spytał Harry po paru chwilach ciszy.

Louis patrzył na otaczające ich drzewa, próbując ująć to, co chciał przekazać w odpowiednie słowa.

\- Możesz trochę szybciej? Jestem zmęczony, chciałbym wrócić do domu i się położyć - powiedział Harry, zaczesując swoje włosy na prawą stronę.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi Haz - wymamrotał cicho Louis. - Ja też jestem zmęczony. Jestem zmęczony tym, co się dzieje między nami, co się z nami stało?

Mówiąc szczerze, Harry też to zauważył, kochał Louisa, bardzo go kochał, ale widział, że już nie potrafią się dogadać.

\- Czyli nawiązujesz do tego, że powinniśmy się rozstać?

\- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem Harry. A ty tego chcesz? - Louis nie płakał, Harry też nie, mimo iż ta sytuacja była dla nich trudna, zachowywali zimną krew.

Harry powiedział to, nawet się nie zastanawiał, nie chciał ranić Louisa, a wiedział, iż ich nieustanne kłótnie właśnie to robią. Nie odważył się jednak na niego spojrzeć, gdy wyszeptał. - Tak.

Louis stał tam przez chwilę, przetwarzając to, co powiedział Harry. A więc stało się, nie są już ze sobą.

\- W takim razie żegnaj Harry - powiedział i podszedł, przytulając go po raz ostatni na pożegnanie i składając delikatny pocałunek na jego prawym policzku.

Drugi chłopak przez cały czas był odwrócony w lewą stronę, a Louis powoli wziął swoje rzeczy i ruszył w swoim kierunku.

Harry czuł pustkę. Nie płakał, nie wyrywał sobie włosów z głowy, ale na pewno też nie był szczęśliwy. Ale nie okazywał też żadnych emocji. Siedział na ławce i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak wszystko się potoczyło. A wydawało się, że byli z Louisem dla siebie stworzeni. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, iż kochanie kogoś nie zawsze wystarczy. W tym wypadku sama miłość nie wystarczyła, bo przecież Louis go kochał prawda? Po prostu nie zawsze tą miłość da się utrzymać.

~*~

Harry wrócił do domu późnym wieczorem i od razu poszedł do swojego pokoju, nie chcąc się natknąć na żadnego z domowników. Niestety, chwilę później ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi i Styles doskonale wiedział, że to jego brat Niall. Nie byli wprawdzie spokrewnieni, jego matka po rozwodzie z jego tatą wyszła za ojca Nialla, ale byli sobie bliżsi niż niejedno prawdziwe rodzeństwo. Dlatego Niall nie czekał na odpowiedź Harry’ego i od razu wszedł, a gdy tylko go zobaczył, podszedł do niego i mocno przytulił, sadzając go na łóżku.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał zaniepokojony blondyn. Wiedział, że coś się stało.

\- Rozstaliśmy się z Louisem - wymamrotał Harry i dopiero wtedy w pełni dotarło do niego, co się stało. Niewidzialna tama runęła i zaczął spazmatycznie płakać, trzęsąc się w ramionach brata.

\- Co? Zerwał z tobą? - Niall nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak Louis śmiał coś takiego zrobić jego braciszkowi, co mu do głowy strzeliło.

\- Nie - chlipnął Harry. - To była tak jakby nasza wspólna decyzja - powiedział, zakrywając swoją twarz dłońmi.

Teraz Niall już kompletnie nic nie rozumiał. Wiedział, że między nimi były pewne problemy, ale żeby od razu się rozstawać.

\- Skoro to wasza wspólna decyzja to dlaczego płaczesz, Haz? - Zapytał ostrożnie Horan.

\- Ponieważ ja go kocham rozumiesz… kocham go! - wykrzyczał Harry. - Ale nie potrafię dać już mu szczęścia.

Niall nie powiedział już nic więcej, tylko masował delikatnie plecy Harry’ego, póki ten zmęczony płaczem nie zasnął.

~*~

Następne trzy tygodnie mijały podobnie. Obydwoje byli wrakami człowieka, po chwilowym ukojeniu po zerwaniu, cierpieli jeszcze bardziej. Przechodzili obok siebie na szkolnych korytarzach, nawet na siebie nie patrząc, zbyt bardzo by to ich bolało.

W dodatku Harry wciąż nie czuł się najlepiej.

\- Harry musisz iść do lekarza… - powiedział Niall pewnego wieczora w pokoju Harry’ego, Styles chciał już zaprotestować, ale blondyn go uprzedził, klękając obok niego na łóżku. - Słuchaj, ja wiem, że bardzo przeżywasz to rozstanie, ale pomyśl, to wszystko pojawiło się jeszcze wcześniej, a teraz tylko jest spotęgowane. Obiecaj, że to zrobisz.

\- Ale… - próbował jeszcze Harry.

\- Dla mnie - poprosił Niall.

~*~

I Harry tak zrobił. We wtorek, kiedy Niall miał jeszcze w-f, na które brunet nie uczęszczał, Styles udał się do lekarza. Szczególnie że od trzech dni zaczął wymiotować, ale Niall nic o tym nie wiedział.

Wszedł do budynku i udał się pod odpowiedni gabinet. Nie musiał długo czekać, bo po pięciu minutach z pomieszczenia wyszła jakaś starsza kobieta i nadeszła jego kolej.

Zapukał lekko w drzwi, a po tym, jak usłyszał "proszę", odważył się je otworzyć. Lekarka siedząca za biurkiem od razu się do niego uśmiechnęła. Harry od razu ją polubił.

\- Witam, proszę usiąść. - Wskazała na krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. Harry ostrożnie zamknął drzwi i udał się we wskazane miejsce. - Nazywam się Lou Teasdale. Głownię pracuję jako ginekolog, ale raz w tygodniu można mnie zastać również w zwykłej przychodni, gdzie jestem pediatrą. Więc, co ci dolega?

I Harry powiedział jej wszystko, począwszy od rozdrażnienia, poprzez wyczerpanie oraz wymioty, a ona uważnie go słuchała. Przyznał się również, iż te ostatnie mogą wcale nie łączyć się z jego wcześniejszymi objawami, za to mogły się pojawić wskutek stresu związanego z rozstaniem się ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Czy ty i twój chłopak uprawialiście seks? - To pytanie zaskoczyło Harry’ego. Przecież to był zarówno jego, jak i Louisa pierwszy raz. Raczej nie zaraził się żadną chorobą przenoszoną drogą płciową, prawda? Chyba że Louis go okłamał, doskonale wiedział co robić, a oni ani razu nie użyli prezerwatyw… Albo ta głupia lekarka zapomniała, iż nie jest chwilowo ginekologiem. Tak czy inaczej, Harry pokiwał delikatnie głową.

\- Zrobię ci teraz badanie USG, dobrze? - Kolejne dziwne pytanie, Harry czuł się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo w tym gabinecie.

\- Dobrze - wymamrotał i usiadł na kozetce, podciągając koszulkę lekko do góry.

Dr Teasdale położyła na jego brzuchu zimne urządzenia i pieczołowicie wpatrywała się w ekran. Trwało to jakiś czas, póki z radością nie oznajmiła: - Tak, jak myślałam, jesteś w ciąży!

~*~

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć, był w ciąży. To było takie surrealistyczne, chociaż właśnie w swoich rękach trzymał zdjęcie swojego dziecka, swojego i… Louisa. Oznakę tego, iż miłość pomiędzy nimi kiedykolwiek istniała. Chociaż z drugiej strony czy gdyby Harry nie był w ciąży, w ogóle by się rozstali? Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że Louis miał go dość przez jego dziwne zachowanie, a to wszystko przez buzujące w nim hormony. Jednak Harry nie byłyby w stanie usunąć tej małej istotki rozwijającej się pod jego sercem. Jakoś sobie poradzi, wolał tę nowinę zostawić tylko dla siebie.

~*~

Jednak nie trwało to zbyt długo. W czwartek na drugiej lekcji było mu tak niesamowicie niedobrze, mimo iż zjadł strasznie lekkie śniadanie, chciało mu się wymiotować. Podniósł, więc rękę do góry i zapytał. - Przepraszam, mogę iść do toalety?

Nauczycielka spojrzała na niego srogim wzrokiem, jakby chciała go zabić za przerwanie jej lekcji, ale coś musiało być w wyrazie jego twarzy, ponieważ niechętnie skinęła głową. - Horan, idź z nim.

Harry biegiem udał się do toalet, gdy Niall powoli podążył za nim. Gdy Styles dopadł tylko do kabiny, zaczął wypluwać z siebie swoje wnętrzności. Blondyn trzymał w tym czasie jego włosy i masował kojąco jego plecy. Kiedy Harry uznał, że już definitywnie skończył, wytarł swoją twarz ręcznikiem i usiadł, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Haz, mówiłem ci, żebyś poszedł do lekarza - powiedział Niall poważnym tonem, jednak brunet wiedział, że to wszystko wynikało z troski o niego.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Głos Harry’ego brzmiał na całkiem wyczerpany.

\- Harry, jak to nic ci nie jest?

\- Byłem u lekarza, nic mi nie jest, nie jestem na nic chory. - Harry trzymał rękę na swoim brzuchu, mając nadzieję, że to uchroni go od kolejnych wymiotów.

\- W takim razie co to miało być? Powiedział ci, że to normalne?

Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnym wzrokiem i wyznał mu prawdę. - Jestem w ciąży, Niall.

Na to Horan wstał i zaczął krążyć po całej łazience. - Co? I ten idiota Tomlinson zostawił cię samego w takim stanie… jak ja mu zaraz na kopię do tej jego wielkiej dupy…

Harry szybko mu przerwał, - Nie. On nic nie wie Niall.

\- Ale zamierzam mu powiedzieć, prawda? Przecież to on jest ojcem? - Zapytał Niall trochę niepewnie.

\- Tak, on jest ojcem, ale nie zamierzam mu nic mówić. Skoro nie mógł ze mną wytrzymać na początku ciąży, kiedy żaden z nas nic o tym nie wiedział, to tym bardziej nie będzie w stanie teraz. Nie chcę jego litości, ale błagam, nic mu nie rób. - Powiedział Harry, nadal słabym głosem.

\- W takim razie co chcesz zrobić? - Zapytał Niall z powrotem kucając przy nim.

\- Za miesiąc kończymy szkołę. Do tego czasu nic nie powinno być widać, prawda? A potem wyjadę, nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że wcale nie na studia…

\- Ale Harry…

\- Nie, Niall, tak postanowiłem i nic mojej decyzji nie zmieni.

\- W porządku, ale cały czas będziesz miał we mnie wsparcie. - Obiecał Niall i uśmiechnął się lekko do swojego brata.

\- Wiem Ni. - Odpowiedział Harry i lekko go przytulił. Następnie niechętnie wstał, opłukał swoje usta i razem wrócili do sali.

~*~

Tydzień później, jak co piątek, po lekcjach odbywały się dodatkowe zajęcia z matematyki przygotowujące do egzaminów końcowych. Harry od jakiegoś czasu skrupulatnie ich unikał, ponieważ nie były one tylko dla jego klasy, ale dla wszystkich, których uczyła jego matematyczka, co oznaczało, że Louis też uczęszczał na te zajęcia.

Jednak brunet nie mógł dłużej ich opuszczać, ponieważ egzaminy zbliżały się nieubłaganie, a on potrzebował tej powtórki materiału, więc siedzi teraz w sali, dwie ławki przed Louisem, prawą wszystko notując, a lewą mocno trzymał na swojej koszulce, ponieważ od rana nie czuł się za dobrze, nie wiedział, czy to przez ciążę, czy przez to, iż musi przebywać z Louisem w jednym pomieszczeniu, co jakby nie patrzeć, przez nowo powstałe okoliczności raniło go jeszcze bardziej.

W końcu doszło do tego, iż nie wytrzymał i zemdlał, spadając na podłogę.

\- Harry! - Krzyknął Louis i jak najszybciej podbiegł do chłopaka, próbując go ocucić. To, iż nie był już z Harrym, nie oznaczało, że nie był on dla niego ważny, tym bardziej obwiniał siebie, że to wszystko przez niego. Widział go tyle razy i zauważył, że Harry mizerniał z każdym dniem coraz bardziej, a to wszystko jego wina, bo był głupi i musiał z nim zerwać. Nie zauważył nawet, że Niall w tym czasie wezwał karetkę.

Po chwili do klasy wbiegli sanitariusze, a Harry zaczynał się budzić. Przenieśli go szybko na nosze i wywieźli z sali. Niall, który w tym czasie zdążył się spakować, pobiegł za nimi.

\- Niestety, nie może pan jechać razem z nami - powiedział jeden z sanitariuszy, zamykając tylne drzwi karetki.

Ech, szpitale i te ich przeklęte zasady. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że on leczy się u Dr Teasdale - powiedział, widząc kątem oka, że Louis biegnie w ich stronę. Lekarz na szczęście załapał, o co chodzi i lekko skinął głową.

Niall posłał Louisowi zimne spojrzenie i wyminął odjeżdżającą karetkę, udając się na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy, aby dostać się do szpitala.

Kiedy sprawdzał rozkład jazdy, ktoś wjechał samochodem w zatoczkę i uchylił okno.

\- Wsiadaj! - Krzyknął Louis.

\- Spadaj! - Odkrzyknął Niall.

Louis wyszedł z samochodu i podszedł do Nialla. - Słuchaj, wiem, że źle zrobiłem i to wszystko moja wina, ale naprawdę jest mi przykro. Poza tym tu nie chodzi o mnie, a o Harry’ego. Dobrze wiesz, że samochodem dostaniesz się tam o wiele szybciej.

Niall niestety musiał przyznać mu rację, więc niechętnie skinął głową i wsiedli do samochodu. Nie zamienili po drodze jednak ani jednego słowa.

~*~

Wbiegli do szpitala, od razu kierując się do rejestracji, gdzie pielęgniarka poinformowała ich, na jakim oddziale znajduje się Harry. Udali się na odpowiednie piętro, a Niall od razu podszedł do najbliższego lekarza.

\- Dzień dobry, chciałem się dowiedzieć co z Harrym Stylesem, został tu przywieziony przed chwilą - powiedział lekko zdyszany.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się do niego. - Dzień dobry, jestem Liam Payne i tak się składa, że to ja zostałem jego lekarzem prowadzącym. Jednak nim cokolwiek panu wyjawię, muszę się dowiedzieć, kim pan dla niego jest?

\- Bratem - odpowiedział szybko Niall. Było widać, że lekarz mu nie dowierzał, ale w tym czasie Louis ukazał się u jego boku i potwierdził jego wersję. Mama Louisa pracowała w tym szpitalu i często chwaliła się innym swoim najstarszym synem Louisem, dlatego też większość go tutaj znała.

\- W porządku. Ze względu na stan pana brata nie mogliśmy wykonać tomografii komputerowej, ale prawdopodobnie nie doszło do wstrząśnięcia mózgu na skutek upadku. Wykluczyliśmy też wszelkie inne skutki uboczne, prawdopodobnie to wszystko wina zbyt dużego stresu. Doktor Teasdale zaraz jeszcze przyjdzie go zbadać, więc proszę na razie do niego nie wchodzić. Leży w sali numer osiem.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję - powiedział Niall i usiadł na pobliskim krześle.

Louis za to chodził w tę i z powrotem, zastanawiając się, jakiej specjalności mogłaby być ta lekarka, której nazwisko nic mu nie mówiło. Poza tym, o jaki stan chodziło? Może Harry popadł przez niego w depresję, a ona była psychologiem? Ta niewiedza go zabijała, ale wiedział, że Niall mu niczego nie powie.

Wtedy odwrócił się i zauważył młodą lekarką z jasnoszarymi włosami, która wchodziła do sali Harry’ego. Chwila czy ona nie pracowała na oddziale z jego mamą? Ale jego mama była położną, więc dr Teasdalemusiała być ginekologiem. A to oznaczało tylko jedno.

\- On jest w ciąży, prawda? - Spytał szeptem Nialla, chociaż doskonale znał już odpowiedź.

Niall spojrzał na niego w górę, nie wiedząc co zrobić, przecież Harry nie chciał, aby Louis się dowiedział, prawda? Ale skoro brunet i tak już się domyślił, to skinął lekko głową.

Louis oparł się czołem i rękami o ścianę, a łzy spływały ciurkiem po jego twarzy. - Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedział?

\- Myślę, że on sam powinien ci to wyjaśnić - powiedział Niall, nawet mu się trochę zrobiło żal Louisa, przecież zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć.

~*~

Kiedy Lekarka wyszła z sali, ich głowy od razu skierowały się w tamtym kierunku.  
\- Pan Styles jest przytomny i możecie go odwiedzić, ale pojedynczo - powiedziała i odeszła.

Niall skinął na Louisa, aby to on poszedł do Harry’ego jako pierwszy. Louis chwycił ostrożnie za klamkę i wszedł do środka. Zastał tam Harry’ego pustym wzrokiem wpatrującego się w okno.

\- O mój Boże, straciliśmy je, prawda?

Harry aż podskoczył na swoim łóżku. - Co straciliśmy?

Louis usiadł na krześle obok łóżka. - Dziecko… - Zrobił sobie przerwę, aby pociągnąć nosem. Na twarzy Harry’ego ukazany był szok.

\- Jak… skąd wiesz o dziecku? - Zapytał.

\- Poznałem po lekarce, która do ciebie wchodziła, pracuje z moją mamą. Ale to nie jest teraz ważne, ważne jest to, jakim idiotą byłem, chcąc się z tobą rozstać. Przecież od razu powinienem wiedzieć, co ci dolega, prawda? Widziałem moją mamę trzy razy w ciąży do cholery, zachowywała się identycznie! Może gdybym się wcześniej zorientował to… - nie dokończył. Schował swoją twarz w swoje dłonie i zaczął płakać jeszcze bardziej.

\- Louis! O co ci w ogóle chodzi, że gdybyś wcześniej wiedział to co? I tak byłbym w ciąży. Myślałeś, że co, usunąłbym to dziecko, by tego chcesz? Wiem, że go nie chcesz, miałeś w ogóle nic nie miałeś o nim wiedzieć! A skoro już wiesz, to nie czuj się zobligowany, wychowam je sam tak jak miałem w planach.

Głowa Louisa uniosła się do góry. - Czyli… czyli… nie straciliśmy go?

\- Czego nie straciliśmy, Louis? - Harry odbił pytanie wyraźnie już podenerwowany.

\- Dziecka… - Zapytał Louis z nadzieją.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - Harry sięgnął za poduszkę i pokazał Louisowi najświeższe zdjęcie USG.

Louis wpatrywał się w nie jak zaczarowany. - Nasze maleństwo - wyszeptał. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z poprzednich słów Harry’ego i od razu zaczął wszystko wyprostowywać.

\- Harry, o Boże ja nie… nigdy nie pomyślałem o usunięciu tego dziecka. To przecież jest cząstką nas. To jest owoc naszej miłości. Tak bardzo bym chciał, abyś mi wybaczył, bym mógł je razem z tobą wychowywać. Tak bardzo cię kocham, Haz. - Louis otarł kolejną porcję łez ze swojej twarzy.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Lou - przyznał Harry.

A Louis schylił się, by połączyć ich usta w czułym pocałunku.


End file.
